Diskussion:Thomas Eugene Paris
Nicholas Locarno = Tom Paris? es is doh ne weit verbreitete anname das Nicholas Locarno = Tom Paris ist. ich weis das es da irgendwie ein biografisches problem gibt, ich weis aber nicht welches. sollte man nicht dazu schreiben das sich ihre lebenläufe irgendwie unheimlich gleichen? --Shisma 23:31, 24. Nov 2005 (UTC) : Unter "Hintergründe" steht ziemlich eindeutig, dass man zunächst plante Locarno als Steuermann für die USS Voyager einzusetzen dies aus Lizenz- und Geschichtsgründen dann aber nicht tat. Lediglich der Schauspieler blieb der gleiche, wahrscheinlich weil McNeil schon eine Zusage hatte. Dass sich die Lebensläufe stark ähneln ist ja nicht verwunderlich, wenn man den ersten Charakter zunächst verwenden wollte. --Tierra 12:18, 25. Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Naja, steht da auch erst seit ein paar Minuten so ausführlich. Aber hat wieder etwas für Memory Alpha:Schon gewusst gebracht... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:21, 25. Nov 2005 (UTC) :Erst ein paar Minuten? Ich hätte schwören können, dass das schon letzte Woche drin stand. Vielleicht hat es jemand in der Zwischenzeit gelöscht und wieder reingesetzt. --Tierra 12:28, 25. Nov 2005 (UTC) ::http://www.4webmaster.net/wbboard/images/smilies/verschwoerung.gif --Shisma 12:53, 25. Nov 2005 (UTC) : *lol* @ Shisma. Biografisches Problem? Die beiden haben doch komplett unterschiedliche Namen... . Man kann natürlich auch davon ausgehen, dass das kriminelle Potenzial Tom Paris' ausgereicht hätte, sich unter falschem Namen bei der Akademie einzuschreiben, schon allein um nicht unter der Vorbelastung des Namens Paris leiden zu müssen... END OF SPEKULATION. Viel interessanter finde ich die Aussage darüber, dass Locarno aus Lizensierungs''gründen in Paris umbenannt wurde. Hat jemand dazu eine konkrete Quelle? Mir erscheint das ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, Paramount ist sicherlich so schlau, sich die Rechte an jedwedem Star Trek-Charakter von vorneherein abtreten zu lassen. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 13:41, 25. Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Vielleicht hat sich ja die schweizer Stadt Locarno darüber beschwert, weil sie dann mit Kriminellen verglichen wird Obwohl, die Stadt Paris hätte da wohl noch mehr protestieren müssen. Aber bei den Schweizern weiß man ja nie. --Ch. P. 23:55, 25. Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Das mit der Lizenz hab ich dazu geschrieben, weil ich das mal irgendwo gelesen hatte... (allerdings lese ich viel) ... Ist aber auch nicht der erste Fall, bei dem ich so etwas gehlört hatte: für T'Pol, die ursprünglich T'Pau heißen sollte, wurde ein ähnliches Argument für die Namensänderung genannt. Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:48, 26. Nov 2005 (UTC) Eventuell liegt's daran, daß der Charakter in der Sternenflotte ''und im Maquis gewesen sein sollte, das traute man Locarno wohl nicht zu (der ja schon vorm Offizierspatent geflogen ist). --Memory 23:41, 25. Nov 2005 (UTC) :Stimmt ihr u.U. mit mir überein, dass wir diesen Passus wieder rausnehmen? Im en-Artikel erscheinen die Lizenzierungsprobleme lediglich als Spekulation, die dort genannte Produktionsaussage "though in interviews, the producers of Voyager have said they felt Locarno's actions in that episode made him irredeemable." was dann eher auf Memorys Begründung hinausläuft. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 20:20, 13. Okt 2006 (UTC) Paris und Helena Paris und B'Elanna Paris und Helena sind Figuren aus der gr. Mythologie(Stichwörter: Troja, "Faust II"). Klingt für mich irgendwie stark nach Paris und B'Elanna. Familiärer Hintergrund Erweiterung In einer Folge wird darauf eingegangen, daß er diverse Admiräle in seiner Familie hatte und hat. Das erhöht den Druck auf ihn, den er in seiner Jugend gehabt hat und erklärt viel, wie ich finde. Ich könnte die Folge nochmal raussuchen und dann hier ergänzen. Das ganze beschränkt sich also nicht nur auf seinen Vater ... --Eugene Paris 12:31, 15. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn das geht, such die Informationen einfach heraus und füge es in den Artikel mit Quelle ein. Brauchst das nicht erst in die Diskussion schreiben, so lange es Canon ist.--Tobi72 12:33, 15. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Lieutenant Junior Grade? Kann sich jemand vorstellen, warum Paris in Der Fürsorger 2 goldene Knöpfe am Kragen hat, und im späteren Verlauf der Serie "nur noch" die Abzeichen eines Lt junior grade trägt? [ Joe 68 ] :Paris wurde in der Folge wegen Befehlsverweigerung degradiert. Den Rang des Lieutenants erhält er erst in Episode zurück. --HeatPoint | discuss | 17:37, 7. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit --~~~~. Du kannst nicht einfach mit einem Namen unterschreiben. --HeatPoint | discuss | 17:39, 7. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Harry Kim Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum die Zeitalternative, in der Tom mit Kes verheiratet ist, unter Harry Kim steht, und dort nicht mal erwähnt wird, dass er sein Schwiegersohn wird? Sowie das der Rest von dem Harry Kim-Abschnitt leer ist? :Kim heiratet Paris Tochter Linnis Paris und wird somit Toms Schwieger Sohn. --Klossi 18:12, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Der Rest unter Harry Kim ist jetzt nicht mehr leer.--Logiker12 12:02, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: Nachtrag, weil ich aus ,,den Zeitstrom" ,,einen Zeitstrom" gemacht habe: Es gibt inm Weltall mehrer Zeitströme und einer ist der Nexus(Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen). Und man soll nicht Worf vergessen in .--Logiker12 09:16, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC)